


Oh Bill, maybe you were wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Max doesn‘t have to move away, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years ago, her husband had told her that nothing would tear her daughter and Max apart. But, was he right?





	Oh Bill, maybe you were wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for no updates on my other two works. Nothing‘s gonna come there anytime soon, my depression‘s got me in a tight grip. It’s kind of why I wrote this little thing and the reason for how I wrote it.
> 
> The beginning is inspired by this amazing work: [Different in a Good Way - Pricefield Halloween 2001 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499576)

When she heard the all too familiar ringtone on her daughter‘s phone, and her by now all too familiar reaction of ignoring it, Joyce let out a deep sigh, full of sadness: _ˋPoor girl. How can you do that, Chloe?´_ Every time she witnessed this, she remembered what William had said, a long time ago, after a certainly special Halloween: “I‘ll be damned if anything ever manages to tear these two apart.“ he had said after the two girls had gone to sleep in Chloe‘s room. Nowadays, whenever this happened, she looked up towards the sky and thought: ˋ_Oh Bill. I agreed with you back then. But, looking at them now, I‘m afraid that, maybe, you were wrong.´ _On days like these, she missed him even more. He was always closer to their daughter, and could probably talk some sense into her.

“Mom! I‘m going to Rachel‘s! Don’t wait for me with dinner!“ Chloe shouted on her way to the door, not waiting for a response from her mother before leaving. Shortly after the sound of her daughter‘s truck had faded out, Joyce‘s own phone rang. The name on the screen brought another sad sigh out of her before she accepted the call.

————————————

It was kind of hard to identify when it had started. Max had been afraid that they would drift apart when Chloe got into Blackwell. But that didn’t happen, at first. They still spent every possible minute together. And then, Chloe‘s dad had died. Stupid goddamn semi driver. The pain of losing him brought them even closer together (if that was possible). He hadn’t just been Chloe‘s dad, he had also meant a lot to Max. He had always tried to encourage her, he always supported her love for photography, while her own parents were always skeptical about it. Her parents had wanted to move to Seattle, but Max fought them on that, even threatened to move in with Chloe, until her parents gave in. Max had thought that, after all this, nothing could ever pull them apart. Looking back at that now, she laughed at her own naivety: ˋ_Sweet little naive Maxine. You wreally believed that, huh?´_

In retrospect, it probably began when Chloe got into 10th grade. She was still at Blackwell, while Max entered the public high school of Arcadia Bay. She had to do way more work for school than before, so she didn’t have as much free time to spend with Chloe anymore. So, naturally, Chloe found friends beside Max. And although the shy, anxious hipster inside her tried to convince her that it was only a question of time until Chloe dumped her, Max didn’t listen to it and beat it down. She still spent every possible minute with Chloe, and got to know some of her other friends. It seemed that this change wouldn’t be as drastic as feared.

But then, two things happened: Firstly, Max slowly came to the realization of how she really felt about Chloe. The shy, anxious hipster inside her told her that Chloe would never feel the same way, so she should just forget about it. And this time, it managed to convince her. Secondly, Rachel Amber (or as Max has come to call her, California Bitch) happened. When Max met her for the first time, she had two different perspectives on her. On the one hand, she seemed cool, kind and funny. On the other hand, she was the personification of beautiful, and that rose jealousy inside her.

And things didn’t get any better. While she ccontinued trying to make as much time for Chloe as possible, Chloe made less and less time for her, always coming up with excuses why she couldn’t hang out with Max. And when they got to spend time together, Chloe often jumped up all of a sudden and said she had to leave, telling Max something came up with her mother or similar bullshit excuses.

It wasn’t like Max didn’t know what Chloe was really up to. She still knew some of Chloe‘s other friends, and they told her that, whenever she wasn’t with Max or had suddenly left Max, she was hanging out with Rachel.

After some time, Chloe started ignoring Max completely, not answering her texts or calls, avoiding her whenever she spotted Max in public. Max started to close herself off from everyone around her, spent all her time either taking photos or in her room, alone.

She was hurting, of course, but eventually she accepted that Chloe had dumped her.

One day, after around two years of radio silence from Chloe, she was alone at home when the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m planning to add a second chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you think!


End file.
